A couple drinks turned into a few, then many
by ellieflo
Summary: The team goes out for drinks, Castle and Beckett leave together... Just read it :


**Just a fun take on Castle and Beckett. Not too emotional, just fun. Reviews make my day. M rated for Chapter 2**

It had been an incredibly long day with no new cases. Beckett's mind was tired from the tedious task of finishing what seemed like a never ending amount of paperwork. Finally the phone rang and her heart began to race. 'A new case' she thought, FINALLY.

"Beckett." she said, almost too enthusiastically.

"Anybody dead yet?"

"Well Castle, I was hoping that when I answered the phone it would have been someone

calling in a murder but instead it was just you."

"Which is much better anyway. Win win."

"Why are you calling Castle. I highly doubt that you've suddenly felt the urge to do your fair share of paper work?

"Your quite smart detective...How about I take the crew out for some drinks as an apology for my lack of contribution?"

"I'm pretty sure that you would have to keep me drunk for the rest of my life to make up for your lack of competence in both the field and the office...However I suppose we could all settle for couple of drinks tonight."

"Great. 7:00 the Old Haunt."

"We'll be there. Be ready to empty your wallet Castle."

Beckett told the boys about the drinks tonight and decided she would take a break to go and tell Lanie. Lanie was of course ecstatic. Turns out she was sick of being around a bunch of dead people and was craving the company of those with a pulse.

Beckett left work around 6:00. She went home, made supper and relaxed on the couch while trying to decide what she should wear. Normally she would have just headed out in her day clothes but Lanie was meeting up with her before heading out. She figured she might as well get changed to avoid the nagging that would be sure to come.

She decided to slip into a pair of dark jeans and black long sleeve v-neck shirt. She let her hair down from her bun and put on a bit of lip gloss. She decided that was the maximum amount of work she would be willing to put into this. It was only drinks after all. Once Lanie arrived, she seemed satisfied with Kate's effort, for once, and decided to head out.

The boys had already arrived, taking full advantage of the free drinks Castle offered. Kate and Lanie entered and they decided that they would move to the large booth. Castle subtly hung behind and starred at Kate as she walked, his eyes never leaving the swift movement of her hips. He took a deep breath turned around to face the bar and ordered drinks for the ladies.

As they all settled down into the booth, Castle was thankful that Kate was on the end and took a seat next to her. They all discussed the events of the day at work as Castle was casually taking a look down the cut of Kate's shirt.

After a couple of drinks turned into a few, and then many, the morale of the day definitely improved. Kate ordered a vodka lime, slowly picking up the lime and placing it into her mouth. She sucked on it as her lips formed a pout, in which she coyly gave Castle a glance. He definitely noticed, making her smile as she placed the lime on the table and took a sip from her drink. The boys had left, and Lanie conveniently found a cute firefighter to flirt with for the night. Kate's head titled to one side and rested on her hand, her eyes meeting Castle's.

"So Castle, how's your wallet looking?", an evil grin formed on her lips as her eyebrow kinked on one side.

"I wouldn't worry about it detective, I highly doubt that you will be able to last for much longer anyway."

"Do I sense a challenge, writer boy? Need I remind you Castle that I deal with criminals all day while you stare at a laptop."

"And what would that have to do with my drinking capabilities?"

"Nothing, I suppose. Just that I doubt you have much endurance...in any of your activities for that matter."

"Well I suppose that you'll find out tonight detective, that is, if you can actually handle it".

Kate took in a deep breath, her lips pursed and with determined eyes she replied,

"Bring it writer boy."

They both took two tequila shots and sat at the bar. Kate started to feel hot, from the busy bar to the buzz she attained from vodka and tequila, Castle was starting to look more attractive by the minute. However, something about tequila generally made everyone seem attractive to her. Oh, the mystical powers of tequila.

She loved the tension between her and Castle. She was never quite sure if he annoyed her to death or simply made her want to take his clothes off. She began playing with her hair as Castle slowly slurred, "I will let you win. ONLY because I am a gentleman, and I know that you have to work tomorrow. I would hate to see a criminal escape because you were hungover...or just cause tripped in your heels."

"Castle, I never trip in heels. Face it, you lost and I won fair and square. No excuses." She smiled, biting her finger trying to suppress the urge to touch his bicep.

"Why on earth do people wear heels in the first place. They are incredibly uncomfortable."

"Talking from experience are you?"

"Obviously not." Feeling a tad braver, he moved his stool closer to her, his thigh reaching hers.

"Don't worry, if anyone asks I will just say that you did it in the name of "research", secrets safe with me big Rick."

She laughed as he continued to protest. She crossed her legs, purposely slightly brushing his as her eyes shifted upward to meet his for a moment. A grin formed on her lips as his mouth dropped slightly and she shifted her eyes to her right. Rick cleared his throat, quickly ran his fingers through his hair and placed a hand on her thigh saying "I suppose getting something to eat would be a good idea. You up for a burger?"

She hesitated, knowing that she really should get home. There was something about tonight that led her to resist impulsivity. She felt less restricted and was far too tired to continuously remind herself of what could happen. It was Castle after all. The flirting, the tension, it had never led to anything she couldn't go back from. 'Why should tonight be any different' she thought.

"Sounds good Castle. Wouldn't want Alexis to see her father belligerent now would we?" she said with a smile.

"Actually she's on a field trip and won't be back until the weekend, but either way food is a good idea". He grabbed his coat stood up and started slowly walking to the door. Thankfully, he didn't notice Kate's sudden uneasiness. 'So maybe tonight could be different' she thought for a second, and then followed Rick to the door.

M rated for Chapter 2 :)


End file.
